Envy
by GirlWhoTookNightlock
Summary: Amelia had always been envious of her twin sister Raven. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't. This is the story of how envy consumed both the Darkholme girls and how it ruined their relationship and caused war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Exam season is upon us and instead of studying for the exam I have tomorrow, I'm writing fanfiction *sighs* Its just a little story that's been swimming about in my head for a little while. Not many people write about Raven having a sister. Though I've seen a handful of stories about if Charles or Eric had another sibling. So I thought I'd give it a shot! Anyway I always ramble at this bit *grins* **

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the X-Men universe which means I don't own the rights to Charles and Mystique (Guys, if I did own them I wouldn't be here!) All I own in this story is my OC.**

* * *

"Mutant and Proud… Yeah right." Amelia glanced at her twin from her seat next to Charles. She gave a small sigh.

If Amelia had to describe her feelings for her sister in one word it would be envy. Amelia had always been envious of her twin. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't.

It had nothing to do with silly human things like popularity or looks.

Amelia supposed they had both lucked out in the looks department. Her sister having blue scaled skin wasn't exactly what humans would call attractive. Amelia then grimaced. She lacked in the beauty gene pool too. While her sister was blue, she was green. Like a lizard.

Charles had informed her once that her skin pattern resembled a Chameleon. Though she wasn't quite sure if he was trying to compliment her or not. Amelia's hair also contrasted with her skin colouring like her sisters did. Amelia had a long mane of dark purple hair. _Purple. Of all the colours her mutation could have given her, it had to have been purple_, she would often say to Raven when Charles wasn't present. The only thing the Darkholme twins had in common were their eyes. Their eyes resembled the colour of molten gold. The pupils of their eyes were the only thing that looked remotely human about them. Normal black, rounded, _human_ pupils. The golden colour then filled in the rest of the eye including the whites.

None of this made Amelia envious of Raven. Not in the slightest. It was their different mutations that caused this feeling.

Raven could shape-shift. Shape-shift into any person she could think of. With just a thought alone her scales would shift then human skin replaced the blue. And this unique mutation made Amelia feel bitter emotions towards her twin.

For you see, Amelia could not shape-shift. She could disappear. Camouflage like the Chameleons Charles talked about. She could also scamper up walls like a lizard. But this didn't thrill Amelia. It thrilled Charles. He found the twins different mutations absolutely fascinating. He loved them rather. Amelia supposed it was the reason why Charles would play with her odd purple hair so often. Or why he would absentmindedly trace the pattern of her scales when outdoors. Amelia thought Charles did this to ensure she was actually there. Invisible to everyone around her but still there.

Raven hated her looks. She would constantly be saying negative comments about her blue form or Amelia's green. Which Amelia didn't really mind. But sometimes it stung. Amelia didn't really care for her appearance as much as Raven did. But then again, she had only ever let Charles see her true form. No other person, apart from her family of course, had ever seen the green scales. So maybe she should've been. But it was the mutation itself that bothered her.

It bothered her that she couldn't walk outside without the fear of being seen. She couldn't go to parties, she couldn't make friends, and she couldn't really _do_ anything that involved other people. Charles knew this too, and tried to include Amelia by sending images of Raven and himself attending events to her mind when she couldn't accompany them. Even when Amelia decided to go places with her sister and Charles, she had to pretend she wasn't there. Camouflaging herself from the rest of the world. She hated it.

Raven waltzed in from the bathroom then stopped. "Would you date me?" Her eyes were fixed on Charles. Amelia gazed up at him. She didn't make the effort to remove her head from the table. His hand had frozen in Amelia's hair but he didn't look up. He continued writing. "Of course I would." Charles said. "Any young man would be lucky to have you. You are stunning." He resumed playing with Amelia's hair.

Raven silently stood. There was a short pause before she questioned "Looking like this?"

"Like-" Charles then stopped writing and removed his fingers from the purple locks of Amelia's hair. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion."... What?" He then looked up at Raven. She was standing in her white bathrobe with a blank look on her face. But her eyes pierced into Charles making him feel uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "...Blue?" Ravens eyes then looked down, trying to conceal the disappointment she felt. But Amelia could see. She could always see it.

Silence hung in the room trying to suffocate the three of them. "You are my oldest friend." Charles softly told her. This was indeed true. Amelia wasn't there when Raven met Charles. She was waiting outside for her sister to steal supplies before they started traveling again. Always moving, always hiding.

"I am one of your only friends." She stated. Charles laughed, his eyes crinkling and a small smile forming on his lips.

"Thank you for that." His eyes then met Amelia's yellow ones. Charles wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Just the three of us against the world!" He joked, causing Amelia to chuckle and slap away his arm. Raven didn't join in though.

Amelia knew she wasn't going to back down from this conversation. To be quite honest it, was making her feel uncomfortable. Charles had always been more close to Raven than her. Raven was like his baby sister, his own flesh and blood. She even took the human form of pretty blond girl that had the physical traits of his family. The shifter would change into a girl that had his mother eyes and his father's nose. They were more like siblings then the Darkholme girls were. Amelia couldn't even image the discomfort Charles felt at this point.

"Well?" Raven asked. Her eyes golden eyes meeting their exact doubles gaze before moving back to Charles'.

"I am incapable of thinking of you that way." He said. "I feel responsible for you. Anything else would just feel wrong."

Raven seemed to stand straighter "But what if you didn't know me?" She wasn't going to let this go. Charles _never_ complimented her hair like he did Amelia's. He would _never_ say how lovely the scale pattern on her skin looked. Even outside their home, Charles would never let his mind slip away from Amelia. Talking to her telepathically when she wasn't there or constantly caressing the 'air' when she was present. She hated it.

"Unfortunately, I do know you." Charles teased. Like the brother he was. Raven wasn't amused by his words. Charles then sighed. "God, I don't know what's gotten into you lately." He shook his head. "You're awfully concerned with your looks." He uttered.

Amelia rolled her eyes. _That was an understatement_, she thought. But Charles wouldn't know that. He made a promise during the younger days of their youth to never read the Darkholme sisters minds.

He kept his promise. For if he didn't, he would have known about the horrible insecurities that infested Ravens mind. Or he would have known about the more than friendly feelings Amelia had for him. Amelia was quite glad he didn't know. _He wouldn't like someone that looked like a giant lizard/human crossbreed any way, _she sadly thought.

Oh yes. Amelia had always envied her sisters mutation. But Raven had always envied the idea that someone had romantic feelings for something that looked like Amelia. Looked like her.

With Charles statement the conversation ended. They continued the night as if nothing had ever happen. But the unspoken words seemed to hover in the air, never leaving, just waiting. Waiting for the opportunity, the right moment, for it to swoop down and consume them all. This was the beginning of the end for the mutant trio and they didn't even know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers! Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. I've been sitting exams and have been away on holiday, so updating was hard to do. But don't worry! I've got the next three chapters almost finished so expect an update by next week at the latest :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters apart from my O.C Amelia. The rights to X-Men do NOT belong to me. I don't know why I have to do this. If I really did own the X-Men I wouldn't be sitting writing_ fanfiction_ about it! *sighs* Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

If someone broke into the Xavier household right now, they would be met with a peculiar sight. In the entrance of the kitchen, with a hairbrush in hand, was a dancing green woman. The radio was on full blast and the young woman shimmied to the music. You could call Amelia many things: A singer, a mutant, a baker_, _a musician, but you could not call her a dancer. She was a mess of flailing limbs and off-beat moves. _Not like anyone is going see me anyhow_, she snickered. Both Charles and her twin were away for the night. _Not everyday someone becomes a Professor,_ she had teased Charles before his ceremony. Amelia couldn't attend. An invisible girl in a small and confined space with lots of people? A room filled with_ normal_ people? It was a bad idea.

Fortunately, she still saw the main parts of the event. It was great having a friend that was a telepath. But she hadn't really received any type of mind communication with Charles for a couple of hours. But knowing Charles, he'd be roaring drunk by now. _Poor Raven_, she snorted. Usually her sister would end up dragging Charles through the threshold of the house when he became too intoxicated. Raven would leave him in a heap on the floor before going to bed. It was her little way of revenge, having him wake up in the morning with a splitting headache and sore limbs from spending the night on the floor. Amelia would find him moaning to himself, about how he would never drink again, in the morning.

_He'd have left her to flirt with some idiotic girl that would swoon at his 'groovy mutation' pickup line_, her thoughts turned sour. _Maybe he wouldn't even come home with Raven_, the mutants mind seemed to taunt. Amelia felt her scales move before settling against her skin again. An ugly shade of bright red replaced the green of her skin. _Who wouldn't love to spend a night with some gorgeous woman . . . or any woman, _Amelia's jaw clenched. _Anyone with a normal ordinary appearance, right?_ hissed her mind. Running a hand through her now red hair, Amelia let out a sigh. Tightly screwing her eyes shut she began whispering frantically "Control it. Breathe. Control it." She didn't stop her chanting until the familiar sensation of her scales shifting began.

Amelia, like Raven, could loss control of her mutation if she became stressed or over emotional. Luckily for Amelia, she had never lost control while she was in the presence of humans. _Speaking of humans_, she wondered how long Raven could last in that pub before becoming irritated and ruining Charles's chances of getting laid. Her sister could really be a witch when she wanted to be. "I'd give it an hour." She spoke to the empty room.

As the music slowly came to an end, Amelia pranced back to the wooden cabinets. "Oh well, I'll just have to drink for the both of us." She grinned. Taking another shot of an alcoholic brand she couldn't remember, Amelia climbed onto the breakfast bar. The tipsy lizard girl moved into her starting pose and waited for the music to start. Just as Amelia began shaking her hips off-beat to the music, she heard a faint noise.

Amelia quickly camouflaged with the surrounding kitchen space, leaving only a floating shot glass and hairbrush as evidence that she was actually there. The girl cursed before placing the objects on the counter. The mutant switched the radio off and listened for the sound again. She could hear gravel being crushed. Cracking her knuckles Amelia began to scale the kitchen wall. The lizard girl shuffled from foot to foot on the wall until her feet firmly stuck to the surface like her hands had. Creeping along the wall, Amelia moved towards the front door. As the sound got closer and closer to her home, Amelia prepared herself to pounce. The sound became louder and louder and- Suddenly Amelia lunged from the wall as the door opened.

A tipsy Amelia wrapped her arms and legs around the form standing in the doorframe. The figure stumbled back and placed his arms around Amelia's waist. The green lady laughed. "Well if it isn't Professor Xavier!" She teased. Her limbs tightened even more around Charles. "I'm so proud of you." Amelia mumbled into his shoulder. She pulled back her head and grinned at the newly qualified Professor.

Charles refused to look at her, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground. The grin left Amelia's face and she removed herself from him. "What's wrong?" Raven then entered the house but pushed past Charles and stormed into her room. Amelia watched her sister go and winced as she slammed her door. "Charles?" Amelia questioned, cupping his face with her green hands. "What's wrong?" Charles finally looked at her. Amelia could make out the flecks of grey in his blue eyes. But the worry present in those eyes took away from how breath-taking they were. The mind-reader opened his mouth but the words never passed his lips before he closed them again. Amelia stepped away from him then made her way back into the kitchen.

For a few moments, Charles stood in the doorway of his home looking like a lost puppy. Or in Raven's words, after his chat with Agent MacTaggert, an idiot. The sound of bare feet against wood became audible, making Charles turn towards the noise. Leaning against the wall now dressed in a long silk robe was Amelia. The telepath grinned. Amelia outstretched her arm and gave him a lopsided smile. In her hand she held a whisky glass. Charles ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm already drunk." He complained. The lizard girl tilted her head and raised a purple eyebrow.

"Since when has that ever stopped you before?" She questioned. Charles stared long and hard at the mutant. The girl never let her arm drop and wiggled the small glass in front of him. The liquid swirled and swirled seeming to slip Charles into a hypnotic trance. Seconds passed before the mind-reader huffed then grabbed the alcoholic drink away from Amelia.

"You," He pointed a finger at her. "Will be the reason I'll need a liver transplant." The accused girl crossed her arms. Only on a few occasions had Amelia ever given Charles alcohol. More often than not, she was the one that would sneak aspirin to the telepath recovering from his latest drinking games. Raven developed a habit of hiding all forms of aspirin from the medicine cabinet before the pair would go out. The habit began after Charles started his own. Becoming too unstable to walk home causing Raven to drag him . . . or maybe because he had vomited on her shoes that one time.

"Yeah, yeah, blame the lizard mutant." Amelia scoffed. Charles just smiled. Lately he had started to develop feelings that seemed inappropriate to him, considering Amelia's sister felt like his own flesh and blood. But he couldn't help it. Maybe it was Amelia's eyes, her golden irises that contained flickers of forest greens and chocolate browns and how they would make him lose all train of thought. Maybe it was the fascinating pattern of her scales, a mixture of different shades of green that stood out against her darker green skin colour. Maybe it was her long locks of purple hair which Charles couldn't resist from playing with. Or maybe it was because with just one look alone, Amelia could make him gasp for air. "Charles," mumbled a voice. "Hello? Charles? You in there?" The telepath snapped out of his trance.

He cleared his throat "Sorry," He scratched the back of his neck. "What were you saying?" He questioned. _God_, his mind cursed. _You just looked like a complete fool in front of her_. He rubbed his neck again.

Amelia just smiled. "I said," She spoke, taking the empty whisky glass away from Charles. "What happened at the pub?" The feeling of dread surfaced. Charles moved his gaze away from Amelia and focused on the large grandfather clock placed in the hallway. "Don't do that," Amelia whispered. "Don't shut me out." Charles could hear the crack in her voice. Raven and Charles were all she had. She couldn't bear to lose them. Without them she would be alone. She would be completely and utterly alone. Charles swallowed the lump in his throat then met her worried gaze.

"Moira," The name seemed to echo off the walls leaving a presence that unnerved Amelia. "Moira MacTaggert."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! Sorry, it took me longer than expected with this chapter. It was getting too long for my liking so I decided to split the whole thing into three smaller chapters. When it was just the one huge chapter all the events taking place just seemed too rushed. Any how, for all Erik lovers out there, he will be appearing in . . . chapter six? Possibly. It all depends. Also I'm debating about writing an Azazel/OC story. I'm still into the whole Mystique sister thing. So maybe they both were separated while escaping from their family ( cause its obvious that Ravens real family kicked her out or threatened her or something!) and ended up on different sides of the whole good and evil thing. Let me know if any of you are interested in that. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Amelia**

* * *

Amelia sat perched on top of a filing cabinet in the Head Quarters of the CIA. She had argued with Charles on letting her attended the meeting with Raven and himself. It took hours and Raven was no help considering she was still in a foul mood after the incident with Moira MacTaggert. But Amelia being the determined person that she was had won the rights to come.

"The advent of a nuclear age may have accelerated the mutation progress." Amelia examined her dark green nails while listening to Charles give his presentation to the agents in the room. The lizard girl may've not been able to attend school like Raven but she could tell that if Biology was anything like Charles' presentation, it was easy to say she would have failed the subject. "Individuals with extraordinary abilities may already be among us. Thank you very much." Charles fixed his tie while nodding to the occupants of the room then sat down. No weak sounds of clapping or even an acknowledgement of the presentation were given.

_Well isn't that rude_, thought Amelia.

"MacTaggert," The stern voice of a, grey haired, male agent said. "You really think some crack-pot scientist is gonna make me believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men?" The agent gave her a smug look. As if this was the key to finally prove she wasn't made to handle being an agent. "You just bought yourself a one-way ticket back to the typing pool." Moira's expression changed to one of dismay. Amelia watched the event wide-eyed. "This meeting is over." The humans began cleaning away their business papers into briefcases and shoving remaining donuts into mouths. The defeated Moira slid her chair away from the desk. Amelia felt sorry for the woman. It was clear that these men didn't think she could handle having such a high-up job because she was female.

_Charles_, Amelia pleaded. The man in question held a hand towards her, signalling her to wait.

As the defeated Moira lifted herself off the chair, Charles spoke. "Please sit down Agent MacTaggert." The agent gave him a puzzled look, but sat back down. Raven turned to Charles and gave him a worried expression.

"I didn't really expect you to believe me." Charles told the smug man at the head of the table. "Given that all you could think about during my presentation is what sort of pie is being served in the commissary." The man's express changed to bewilderment. Charles drummed his fingers against the wooden table. "It's Apple Pecan." He drawled. Amelia gave a cheeky grin. Charles made eye contact with Moira who seemed utterly confused at the whole situation. "I haven't been entirely honest with you love, I'm sorry." He truthfully told MacTaggert. Charles then focused on the rude man again. "You see one of the many spectacular things my _mutation_ allows me to do is that I can read your mind."

A white haired agent then leaned over the table. "I've seen this before in a magic show." The man informed the room. "Are you gonna ask us to think of a number between one and ten now?" He mocked. A pompous laugh left his throat and the greying haired agent copied his response to Charles' statement.

Charles joined in before replying. "No Agent Stryker," He shook his head. "Although," He voiced. "I could ask you about your son, William, who you're thinking about, which is very nice." The agents all glanced at each other and looked at the shocked Agent Stryker. How could a stranger possibly know about that? "But I think I'd rather ask you about the Jupiter missiles America are currently placing in Turkey." Charles quickly finished.

"He's a spy." The head agent concluded. "You brought a god damn spy!" He shouted at Moira. Horror etched onto MacTaggert's face at his accusation. "I would never!" She responded. Then all hell broke loose.

The greying haired agent picked up a phone, while Agent Stryker shouted abuse at the so called 'spy'. Some agents bickered amongst themselves; others were telling MacTaggert how they blamed her. Papers were scattered and pens were thrown. Amelia finally had enough when a pencil hit her in the face. With a huff Amelia dropped down from the cabinet. She walked over and stood behind the seat that Charles was occupying. Gingerly she placed a hand on his shoulder.

_It's time_; Charles could hear a voice in his head. It was Amelia's way of telling him the events that would unfold if she became visible. Charles placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a tight squeeze. _Only if you're ready_, the mind-reader responded. Amelia took a deep breath. If they wanted a magic trick, she'd give them one. The invisible scales twitched.

Every pair of human eyes were now fixed on the green creature. Silence seeped through the walls and began to chock the humans and mutants. One agent even spilled his coffee but made no move to clean it up. Amelia lifted her chin higher. _I am not afraid_, she chanted. Raven followed her twins' example and morphed into Agent Stryker's double. One man looked so close to fainting while others resembled cartoon characters with their large saucer eyes and hanging jaws. As more time passed, the more Amelia noticed that some men started staring at specific areas. She began to feel uncomfortable under there intense gazes. Amelia felt her stomach twist and the longer the men stared, the sicker she felt.

Charles could feel Amelia's green fingers dig into his jacket. The grip was strong enough to make him wince. Her nails embedded themselves into his clothes like a hawk would a mouse. His face suddenly twisted into disgust. It was as if a foul smell had been placed under his nose. Seconds ticked by and the expression grew more disgusted. Sometimes Charles hated hearing people's inner thoughts. He could block them out quite well but some seemed to shout at him. As if they were begging him to hear. Charles' jaw tightened and his hands became fists with white knuckles.

It was the first time in many years that Amelia felt uncomfortable being nude. She couldn't help it though. Unlike Raven, who could use her power on her clothing as well, Amelia couldn't. Only Amelia would disappear not her clothes. The easier and quicker she could hide from humans, the better. So she never wore any items of clothing apart from the occasional dressing gown. She was never worried about it until she hit puberty. This was around the time she discovered that it was considered indecent _not_ to wear clothes. Amelia at a young age knew that her body was different from other girls. She did have scales after all. Raven and Amelia seemed to share similar patterns of scale formations on their skin. So she didn't find it particular odd that her physical form looked different to other human girls until Raven came home with Charles after receiving the dreaded 'talk' with the school nurse.

It took Amelia awhile to become comfortable in just her skin again. And by a while she meant four years. She would constantly lock herself away in her room when Charles wanted to talk to her. Raven had to inform the confused male about the problem after he became worried that he had done something to upset Amelia.

He spent days afterwards just sitting outside her door and telling her that her mutation was an amazing thing and just because she couldn't wear clothes didn't mean it was indecent of her.

Charles knew. He _knew_ how insecure and anguish his friend felt at this moment in time. He didn't need to be a telepath to know. If looks could kill, all the male agents gawking at Amelia would have been six feet under. Charles left his seat, pulled off his jacket and placed it around Amelia. The green girl muttered a thank you. Charles stared into Amelia's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before clearing his throat and broke eye contact. He turned to face the gawking audience then placed his hand on Amelia's leg and gently pushed her behind him.

Raven looked at the exchange between Charles and her twin. Watching as Charles blushed and Amelia mumbled like a fool. Envy seemed to crawl from the darker corners of her mind and hungrily feasted on her insecurities. Raven shifted in to her true form causing the agents to widen their eyes further.

Charles focused his venomous stare on Agent Stryker. "How's that for a magic trick?" His question seemed to echo. The agent didn't reply. Instead a stocky man with thick rimmed glasses answered instead.

"Best I've ever seen." Amelia turned to look at the man with curiosity. The large man waved chunky fingers at the green mutant with a silly smile on his face. Amelia gave a tiny smile and wiggled her fingers in return. Charles moved further in front of Amelia trying to conceal her from the smiling man.

"At least he isn't staring at other parts of me Charles" She whispered into his ear. The barrier between the agents and Amelia didn't move. _Like hell am I going to let these people stare at you like meat Amelia_, Charles projected into her mind.

"I want them out of here." The grey haired agent finally said. He pointed at the mutants in the room. "On lock down until I've figured out what to do." He finished. Amelia tensed and shared a concerned look with her twin.

"My facility's off site." Spoke the stocky agent. The agents surrounding the long table turned to face him. He appeared to be trying to mask his excitement but was miserably failing. "I'll take them." He told the room. The head agent hesitated before giving the stocky agent the go ahead. Amelia's mouth twitched upwards at the child like glee of the agent as his wish was granted. _I like him_, she thought to Charles. The man twisted his head round to meet hers. "As do I." He spoke. The giddy agent sprang from his chair and beckoned the mutants to follow him.

Charles placed his hand on Amelia's waist and hurried her through the door and away from the sight of the goggling agents. Raven switched into her blond disguise and followed.

"Charles." Raven spoke, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from Amelia and the little agent. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" She pondered. Charles stopped walking and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's a chance to find more people like us. It's a chance to help them like we helped each other." He grinned. Raven pulled a displeased look. "That's not-" Suddenly she was interrupted by a horrified scream. Both mutants snapped their heads to the sound down the corridor. Standing and screaming at Amelia was a woman. The little agent was trying to calm her down and was being unsuccessful.

"Monster!" She screamed. Amelia was scrambling away from the banshee and back down the corridor. Before she was at a safe distance more people appeared in the hall and saw Amelia. The green girl tried saying soothing words to the shocked crowd but this only triggered shouts and curses to be direct towards the poor girl. Amelia in her distressed statue quickly tried to make her mutation useful and tried to vanish from sight. But her scales wouldn't cooperate and began shifting different colours. The small group of workers shouted more insulting words. One male worker advanced towards the lizard creature causing her to stumble backwards and fall. The small agent ran in front of Amelia and pushed the worker away. Amelia then finally became invisible.

A hand was covering Ravens face as she witnessed the sight before her. Her sister forgot about the jacket causing curses and cries of "Freak!" to be fired at her. Tears began spilling from the shape-shifters eyes. Charles stared at the scene in complete shock. "Charles." Raven chocked. The dazed man made no response. "CHARLES!" She shouted. The man blinked then the crowd froze. The lack of noise made the sound of Amelia's sobbing audible. Raven rushed over to the whimpering hovering jacket and crouched down beside it. "Amelia. It's okay I've got you." She wrapped her arms around her twin. Charles remained fixed to his spot. Fingers pressed to his temple, he began erasing the last few moments in the hallway from the humans minds.

"Raven," He croaked. "Take Amelia to the bathroom, just down the hall, to the left, until she calms down." Amelia's sobbing had turned to shaky breathing and sniffs. Raven soothingly stroked her sister's invisible hair.

"Charles," Protested Raven. "She-" The shape-shifter was cut off.

"Now, Raven." Her brothers' voice sternly said. "I'll meet you both there soon." Raven hesitated before slowly helping her invisible sister up off the floor. Just as the pair turned into another corridor Raven turned and gave Charles a look.

_Do you think this is still a good idea?_ Raven seemed to spit at Charles' mind. Charles kept his gaze on Raven and Amelia until they disappeared from his sight. The mind-reader exhaled a shaky breath then unfroze the humans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men. Never have owned X-Men. Probs won't own X-Men in the future**

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes since the incident that took place in a hallway located in the CIA headquarters. Fifteen minutes since Amelia had spoken a word. Fifteen minutes since the Darkholme sisters fled the sight of humans and found sanctuary in a public restroom.

Raven sat with her back pressed firmly against the restroom door, which acted as a barrier between the outside world and her crumbling world. Her sister, still in her invisible state, was curled up in a corner of the ceiling. Raven could only assume she was present on the restroom ceiling. The offending jacket, that flawed Amelia's escape from the CIA workers, had fallen from the roof a few minutes after the twins locked themselves in. Luckily for the Darkholme siblings, the restroom was completely empty when they arrived.

The shape-shifting mutant sighed through her nose and closed her eyes. This was a mistake. Charles and she shouldn't have agreed on letting Amelia come to this _horrid_ place. Raven felt anger on her sister's behalf. These humans had almost hurt her. Simply because she wasn't mundane, she wasn't like them. And it filled Raven with an unnamed emotion. Charles looked _normal_. The word alone made Raven clench her teeth. Charles Xavier looked normal. He was accepted by society simply because he blended in with them. Society accepted him because his skin was considered one of the ordinary colours. Shades of blue and green? Well then you were a freak. A monster like Amelia was called numerous times, the word passing through the minds and lips of ordinary _normal_ people. How Raven envied them. She envied their appearances and the ignorant bliss their lives would provide. Not knowing about people like Raven. People like Charles and Amelia. Mutants.

"Amelia?" Raven mumbled. Some of the ceiling boards creaked back. "Do you ever wish . . ." The words seemed to get caught in her throat. Raven opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror that occupied the wall to the left of her. "Do you ever wish that we were born . . . normal?" The ceiling tiles didn't groan in response. Raven closed her eyes again and placed her head against her knees.

"We _were_ born normal." Amelia softly spoke. She shifted her body then let it fall from the roof to a spot beside her sister. Raven felt the presence of her twin and turned to face her. Well not her exactly. She was simply staring at the wall but Raven knew Amelia was there.

"No we weren't." Raven chocked out. Amelia rubbed her hand against Ravens back. She had to be strong. Raven hid Amelia away from the scared eyes of humans. She hid her away because she was falling apart and couldn't do anything apart from cry. Amelia's first day of being seen by humans was not a success. But she had to care for Raven even in her delicate state. Because that's what siblings were supposed to do. "If we were normal then we wouldn't be . . . we wouldn't be . . ." Raven failed to finish the sentence. But Amelia knew. She always knew.

Slowly Amelia became visible, green skin, glowing yellow eyes and all. The twins stared at each other, one seeing the flaws in their genetic make-up and the other gazing at what they could have had.

"Like this." Amelia finished for Raven. The natural red-head refused to meet her green sisters' eyes. "You have an amazing gift, Raven." Amelia felt her scales start to shift into scarlet red. Tensing she focused on keeping control. Amelia refused to let her sister see her true emotions about their different mutations. When her scales gave up their rebellion she continued. "Don't let anyone make you feel that you don't." Raven gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. Amelia frowned at her sister. Sure they weren't the dictionary definition of normal but why did that have to matter? Raven could _shape-shift_, something that little kids that read comic books would call an awesome superpower. Why couldn't she see it though? Amelia's musings came to an end when she heard the first door that lead into the toilets open. Both girls held their breath and then Amelia moved away from the entrance and disappeared. Raven leaped to her feet and pretended to be fixing her make-up in the mirror. Amelia could feel her heart beat in her ears and her palms became sweaty with nerves. The beating became more rapid as the door slowly opened.

Both girls released a breath they didn't know they were holding. Just as quickly as it had opened, the door swiftly shut and there stood Charles Xavier. He cleared his throat and let his eyes scan the room for his green scaled friend. Raven felt her mouth turn down at Charles' display.

_Always thinking about Amelia, isn't he?_ Whispered a little voice. Raven shook her head at the thought. But once the little seed was planted she couldn't stop thinking it. Its roots had clutched onto her better judgement and made her see red. The anger had returned but for a different reason now.

"Raven," Charles broke the silence. "In about seven minutes Agent MacTaggert will be in the parking garage with a car." Raven gave Charles a puzzled look. "I need you to go and retrieve Agent Hillson from the entrance of the building and make your way up there." Raven scowled at her adopted brother. She opened her mouth to protes- "Now, Raven." And she swiftly closed it again. Raven shoved passed Charles and made her way out the restroom.

"She isn't pleased with you at the moment." Amelia stated, eyes focusing on the door her sister slammed shut. Charles sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know," He replied, "But she'll forgive me. We're family, it's an unwritten rule." He softly joked. Amelia grimaced at his response_. _

_If he only knew_, she thought. Charles waited for a reply but was only met with the exhale of a sigh.

Charles' shoulders sagged and he leaned his back against the door. "Amelia . . . are you okay?" The mutant girl didn't reply and that broke his heart.

He heard her shuffle closer to him and then she spoke. "Do you think I'm okay?" She questioned. She then appeared right in front of Charles causing him to press further against the door in surprise. Tears streaked her face and her eyes were bloodshot. All he could do was stare. Amelia made a questioning sound. Charles gulped in response. "Do you?" She repeated. Her voice was steady and calm. And that's how he knew. That's how he knew she wasn't okay. Her posture was too stiff and her lip trembled when she spoke. Charles pressed his eyes tightly shut, trying to prevent the stinging sensation building up behind his eyelids.

The silence found them there. Found them in between their shaky breathing and the words that would not be uttered aloud or telepathically but were known. Amelia wasn't okay. And Charles couldn't think of a damn thing to say to her.

"They are not all like that love." Charles finally spoke. Amelia took the time to study his face and he her. Charles looking for understanding to dawn on her face while Amelia looked at the way the corner of his mouth twitched down the longer she didn't reply. The green fingers of Amelia stretched forwards at tightly squeezed Charles' hand.

"I know." She reassured him. The stocky Agent Hillson didn't recoil from her in fear; Moira MacTaggert stared at her in awe and not in disgust. Those two humans couldn't be the only people on this earth that didn't think of Amelia as a monster. And Amelia refused to believe anything else. She didn't want to believe there _was _anything else. In time, mankind would accept mutants for what they were. Just people.

* * *

**Mi amgios. I do deeply apologise for taking so long to update. It saddens me that this isn't even a very long chapter but I'd rather have a few small updates than nothing at all. This chapter didn't end the way I was planning to write it, meaning there could be more than one chapter in the way of you people getting some Magneto lovin'. I have been pondering taking this story all the way to thee end of Day's of Future Past. But this is entirely up to you dear readers! Reviews are always loved and cherished ;) *hint hint***

**( Also who's liking the cover image for the story?)**


	5. Chapter 5

_***pops head out from under rock***_ **Hey guys, sorry for the HUGE delay in updates. A combination of school and writers block has really put a halt in my creative flow. But never fear! I shall update as much as I can. And hopefully I wont take as long for the next chapter. I'm also sad to say I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out but its better than nothing I suppose. It also isn't spell checked since I really have to finish an essay for school tomorrow. Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

"I've always known there were people like you out there," Heaved Agent Hillson as he tried to keep pace with the long green legged mutant. Amelia only hummed in response, thoughts of hate filled curses and screams still plagued her mind. "I've been the laughing stock of this agency for years, but I knew it!" Hillson merrily chirped, oblivious to the green mutant's inner struggle. "You're going to love my facility," He continued to gush. Amelia forced a smile and nodded politely to the man. If it was filled with people like the ones here, the girl wasn't really sure she would love it. But that was no excuse to be rude to the man. He didn't try to attack her the minute he saw her, so that earned him her respect.

"It's going to have to wait," Charles said, interrupting Amelia's inner monologue.

The agent stumbled but quickly regained his footing. "Why?"

Charles continued his quick pace towards the other end of the car park. "Agent MacTaggert has a lead on Sebastian Shaw." Raven and Amelia exchanged a look before turning to the stuttering agent.

"W-Why would that-" A beeping horn muted his last words. A car then halted the agent in his steps. Sitting in the drivers' seat was one Moira MacTaggert.

"If we don't move now," Charles opened the back car door and indicated for the twins to get in. "We're going to lose him."

The mutant sisters took one look at the determination in Charles's face before warily entering the vehicle.

"What!" The bumbling agent squeaked. "You, you can't." The man concluded. "I wasn't told to- I mean, you just . . ." The man was lost for words.

"Would you like to see another magic trick?" Charles wondered, leaning against Agent MacTaggerts' car. The man clad in black, completely forgetting about the previous discussion, gave a toothy grin.

Amelia cocked her head, _what are you doing?_ She asked her mind-reading friend. Charles tapped his nose with his finger.

"Yes!" Charles smirked, a look that could've had the green mutant swooning if she wasn't so conflicted about the emotions she felt towards the people in the building, people that couldn't fly or read minds or disappear. Just ordinary mundane humans. She felt fear.

The newly qualified Professor placed his fingers to his temple. "Get in the car."

Raven covered her snort of laughter by coughing loudly, causing MacTaggert to raise an eyebrow in the twins direction. The agent had only every seen two other mutants with physical mutations. The man that resembled what religious people would call the devil and the brief blue form of Raven. But this green woman sitting beside the pretty blonde didn't have the same air about her as the red man did. Azazel, if Moira recalled correctly, had a sense of danger that wrapped itself around him and constricted. But Amelia didn't have this poisonous feeling. She seemed . . . normal. And given her appearance, the very thought of her being normal was just so _ab_normal.

Amelia gave a small smile then muttered a measly "Sorry." In her sister defence. Moira's expression changed to confusion very briefly before she turned to watch Charles again. Raven let a small smile escape at her brothers' antics before schooling her face again. She refused to smile. She was angry. Angry at Charles for getting them mixed up with the FBI. Angry at Amelia for simply brushing off the assault she'd nearly taken because humans wouldn't take the time to understand that she was no different than them. The shape shifter exhaled sharply though her nose.

But deep down there was something else. Another anger; darker and cruller than the one she expressed to the people around her. It was a colder kind of anger, somewhat merciless. An anger that when left alone for too long could bubble up and exploded without warning. Similar to the volcano's Charles and herself had learned about in school.

Her twin nudged her in the rips and began impersonating Moira, who was too interested in Charles' power display to pay the Darkholme girls attention. That dark anger seemed to twist when Raven watched her sister. Her twin that was a sobbing mess no more than an hour ago, now a scaled bundle of joy again.

Amelia's scales shifted into the colours of Moira; brown hair pale skin, dark suit even down to boot colour. The shape-shifters mouth quivered before settling in a straight line again. Her twin looked ridiculous. Amelia still looked like herself but now just a mess of odd colours and pigments. She couldn't change forms like Raven could. Amelia huffed at Ravens twitching lip and crossed her arms over in concentration. Raven turned herself to face Amelia properly out of curiosity.

"Good idea." The male Agent from outside the car said. Moira watched in awe at the Professors mind control. How could the human body produce such unique abilities? Invisibility, shape-shifting, teleporting, mind-reading, it was all just so - Suddenly Raven burst into a fit of laughter. The female agent made a frustrated sound.

"Would you two just-" Agent MacTaggert stopped mid-sentence. Sat calmly in the backseat was a multi-coloured, pokadotted Amelia.

Moira opened and closed her mouth but nothing apart from small gasps of air escaped her lips. Agent Hillson then stumbled into the car, his mind still hazy from the telepaths mind trick. Ravens laughter died down and then she proceeded to put her seatbelt on.

Charles smoothly slid into the front seat beside Moira. "Ready to go?" He questioned her, still looking straight out the front window waiting for the car to start moving. When silence answered his question he turned towards her. Seeing the sight of a shocked agent, his face changed to that of confusion. Moving his glaze to the back seat, Charles shook his head and smiled. "Love the look," He said to the rainbow coloured mutant. "Really brings out the colour of your eyes."

Amelia grinned. "Thank you! At least _someone_ likes it." She gave Agent MacTaggert a pointed look. This cold response made Charles's forehead crease in confusion. The agent seemed to snap out of her trance then cleared her throat, "Let's go catch Shaw." Then the three mutants and two humans hit the road.

_God_, Amelia complained to Charles through their mind bond, _it sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, doesn't it? _

The mind-reader chuckled, making Agent MacTaggert glance at him before she focused back on the road, Charles turned to face Amelia. Said lizard girl was crushed in-between the two other occupants of the backseat, legs clamped together and shoulders hunched, but she still looked comfortable with uncomfortable arrangements. Charles gave her a cheeky smile and winked. _Indeed. _


End file.
